


Three Wishes

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: "This genie summoning is good for three wishes. You cannot wish for more wishes. You cannot wish for world peace. I cannot bring back the dead or communicate with them in any way, shape, or form. You are not allowed to wish for time travel. And lastly, no infinite food.” Hinata looks downcast.“So much for my meat bun idea,” says Hinata.Tsukishima is a genie, summoned by Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	Three Wishes

There’s a flash and a puff of smoke. When it clears, a tall blond looks down at Hinata disdainfully. 

“Wow! Are you a genie?”

“Technically, I’m a djinn, but you can call me a genie, if you must.”

“If you’re a genie, why are you wearing glasses?”

“Because I felt like - ugh, it’s not important,” he clears his throat, straightens the glasses, and begins his spiel with a flat voice. “Congratulations, you have awakened the genie of the lamp. As a reward, you get three wishes. Before you make a wish, please listen carefully,”

Hinata’s mouth is already open, and Tsukishima stops, lifts a finger and repeats himself with a bit of an edge. “Before you make a wish, please listen carefully,” Hinata’s mouth snaps shut, and he stares at him attentively. “Thank you. This genie summoning is good for three wishes. You cannot wish for more wishes. You cannot wish for world peace. I cannot bring back the dead or communicate with them in any way, shape, or form. You are not allowed to wish for time travel. And lastly, no infinite food.” Hinata looks downcast. 

“So much for my meat bun idea,” says Hinata. “Anything else I can’t wish for?” 

“Please note that I will not willfully misinterpret your wish, but you must make it clear what you are wishing for. This concludes the genie orientation. To signify your acceptance of these terms, please tap this box,” a glowing circle about the size of a volleyball appears in front of Hinata’s hand. Hinata looks at it quizzically.

“The legal team requires it now,” Tsukishima explains with a shrug. HInata nods in comprehension and reaches his hand out to the sphere. As his hand touches it, it glows brighter, then disappears with a chime. 

Hinata steps back and looks Tsukishima up and down.

“You are so tall! How tall are you, exactly?”

“188 centimeters”

“Wow! You must be magic to fit in that lamp! How old are you?”

“I am ageless, but currently I have taken the form of a teenage boy.”

“Wow! So cool! I wish you were on our volleyball team,” Hinata says. Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he nods. A breeze appears out of nowhere; the air sparkles. When it clears, they are in the gym and wearing volleyball uniforms. One of the third-years hands them each a team jacket and congratulates them on joining the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club. They pose for a picture. Hinata’s smile could power a small city. 

“I didn’t know you could play volleyball, Tsukishima!” HInata exclaims after practice, as they finish their celebratory meat buns.

“As a magical being, I can do nearly anything. I can navigate the seven earthly planes. I have raised and leveled cities and kings; I can even play high school volleyball.”

“So cool, Tsukishima! See you tomorrow!”

“....but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Tsukishima says under his breath. He puts his headphones on and walks away. 

Tsukishima plays competently, but without passion. He hears the coach talking about his lack of effort and hopes that it will lead to him playing less. He is disappointed to remain a starter; he is oddly pleased to remain a starter.

xx

“If I don’t pass all my classes, I won’t be able to go to Tokyo for the training camp!”

“That would be terrible,” Tsukishima remarks dryly. Hinata gets a gleam in his eye. “Wait, Tsukishima, could I use one of my wishes to make sure I pass?”

“Why don’t you try studying first?” Tsukishima says with a smirk.

xx

“You again,” he nods at Kuroo.

“Tsukki! Always a pleasure,” Kuroo purrs. “Grant any wishes lately?”

“No, just one so far.”

“You may be stuck here for a while then,” he snickers. 

“You’re one to talk, Kuroo-san. How many years has it been since Kozume-san summoned you?”

“Eh, I’ve lost track, but it’s fine. He’s entertaining and lets me do what I want.”

They look over and see Hinata chattering animatedly to Kenma, who listens with a smile on his face as he taps at his game console. 

“Interesting that our masters get along so well, don’t you think?” says Kuroo with a grin.

“Purely a coincidence, I”m sure.” 

Kuroo flings an arm over Tsukishima’s shoulder and pulls him close. “So, Tsukki, is there still room in your lamp for two?”

Tsukishima stares at him coolly. “I’m sleeping in the dorm with the rest of the team.”

“Sure, but how about you and me remind ourselves of the good old days?” Kuroo winks at him. “Being a teenage boy again is fun, if you know what I mean.” 

Tsukishima sees Fukurodani’s captain approaching and pitches his voice a bit higher to make sure he’s heard.

“I’m sure Bokuto-san would be happy to practice with you, Kuroo-san,”

“Hey, hey, hey! Just the blocker I was looking for! Akaashi’s going to set for me, and I’m looking for a couple more players. Let’s go, Kuroo!”

Kuroo shrugs and winks at Tsukishima, smiles fondly at Bokuto and turns to follow him.

“Join us at practice?”

“Gods, no. I’m only playing volleyball because Hinata used one of his wishes on me.”

Kuroo bursts out laughing, and Tsukishima hears him cackling all the way back to the dorms.

The next day, after practice, Hinata corners Tsukishima.

“You turned down a chance to practice with Fukurodani’s ace?”

“Yes, I did.” 

Hinata’s eyes go wide in shock. “But why?”

“You seem to have forgotten that I’m only playing volleyball because you used one of your three wishes on me.”

“What if I made a wish that you cared more about playing volleyball?”

Tsukishima looks at him with a mix of horror and respect.

“You’re going to use your second wish to make me, a djinn of the lamp, care about playing volleyball?”

“Yes!” Hinata makes a fist and closes his eyes in concentration. “I wish you, Tsukishima Kei the genie, cared more about playing volleyball!”

Tsukishima sighs ruefully as the air sparkles between them. At least he hadn’t specified an amount.

He finds himself at the door of the third gym, though he knows Kuroo will tease him mercilessly when he hears what Hinata’s second wish was. Better not to even mention it.

“Tsukki, you’re back! Ready for some more blocking practice?”

And gods help him, he actually was.

xx

The next week the team goes out for meat buns after practice. Hinata sits next to Tsukishima outside the store and looks up at him. “Tsukishima, do you like me?”

“My opinion of you is unimportant,” Tsukishima says flatly.

“What do you mean?”

“I am the genie of the lamp and you summoned me. There is an inherent power differential between us.” Hinata cocks his head and looks at him quizzically.

“As long as you are my master, we are not equals and can never be ‘friends.'” Tsukishima makes air quotes around the last word.

That actually makes Hinata go quiet. “Oh.” A long pause. “I never thought about it like that.”

Tsukishima, oddly, wants to comfort him. Despite himself, the genie has developed grudging respect and something approaching fondness for Hinata. “It’s been like this for me for hundreds of years. People just want stuff, they don’t think about how they get it.”

Hinata is uncharacteristically subdued as he says good night. As he gets ready for bed, he is suddenly struck with an idea. He pulls out his phone and hastily taps a message to Kenma. Within minutes, his phone vibrates in response and Hinata nods, satisfied.

The next morning, after practice, Hinata pulls Tsukishima aside.

“I’ve thought of my third wish!”

Tsukishima looks at him expectantly.

“I wish that you were free and not bound to the lamp.”

Tsukishima gasps as the spell that binds him to the lamp dissolves.

“Did it work?”

“Actually, it did. How did you figure it out?”

“When we were at the training camp, Kenma told me that he had summoned Kuroo-san, but had figured out how to free him. Last night, I remembered what he said and asked Kenma how he did it, and it worked!”

“It did and now I suppose I have to thank you. You have been full of surprises, Hinata Shouyou.”

“I suppose you’re going back to your airplane now, right?”

Tsukishima barely hides a smile. “The astral plane? Actually, I think I might stick around for a while, maybe see if we can win this tournament and go to Nationals.”

This time, Hinata’s smile is bright enough to light up Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> “The seven earthly planes” is a reference to Jonathan Stroud’s delightful Bartimaeus series, which I cannot recommend highly enough. Tsukishima the djinn has met Bartimaeus once or twice and hopes to be as sarcastic as he is someday. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
